Ad Infinitum This Love
by tayababy
Summary: Sometimes it takes a near death situation for stupid people to realise their feelings for others. Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David have never been emotional people; stupid, however, is a different matter... second in Ad Infinitum series, after Monday Morning
1. Chapter 1

NCIS – This Love

NCIS – This Love

Sometimes it takes a near death situation for stupid people to realise their feelings for others. Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David have never been emotional people... Only majority of _Twilight_ happened, because seeing Tony almost blow himself up again is funny, but other aspects are ignored. This takes place after _Internal Affairs_; for the purpose of this fic, the break between _Bury Your Dead_ and _Internal Affairs_ was only 6 to 8 weeks. Most of Season 5 is disregarded after then, though parts of this series may link in with the canon.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters_

"Gear up, we're due in Quantico."

The simple phrase announced from their leader spurred McGee, DiNozzo and David into action from their boredom. Gibbs was walking down the stairs from the director's office, a case file in hand.

"What have we got?" DiNozzo asked, shouldering his bag as they headed for the elevator.

"Dead marine."

"Well, der," Tony said. "Why else would we be called?"

Gibbs gave Tony an unamused look. "Shut up, DiNozzo."

The team reached the garage, Ducky meeting them at the van.

"What have we got this time, Jethro?" he asked, loading his bags onto the shelves.

"Dead Petty Officer found naked in bed."

Tony's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Gibbs didn't answer; he just threw Ziva the keys to the van. "McGee, you're with me; DiNozzo, have fun; Ziva, try not to kill anyone."

A chorus of "Yes, boss," echoed around him as they left the headquarters for the naval base.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Quantico Naval Base_

The team's arrival at the crime scene was eventful as the NCIS van screeched to a halt outside of the PO dorm block, the base's Chief of Operations meeting them there. DiNozzo was arguing very loudly with the driver of the vehicle, Ducky and Palmer just grumbling loudly also in the direction of the driver.

She stood in the shadow of a large birch tree, watching Gibbs silently exit his car to come up behind Tony and slap him on the head. Tony only stopped yelling for a minute to stare his boss down, then continued to argue louder than before.

Gibbs stepped onto the front walkway towards the front door, shouting to his team right behind him. "Tony, shut up! Ziva, get the camera; McGee, find the person we're supposed to talk to!"

She took that opportunity to make her presence known. "Agent Gibbs, that person would be me," she said, stepping forward to where he was standing with DiNozzo and McGee.

Gibbs turned quickly at the sound of her familiar voice. "Kate?"

The surprised voice shut Tony up immediately. He looked around to see if it was true. "Kate," he breathed, taking in the image of his previous partner.

She smiled. "Three years, and you two haven't changed a bit."

Gibbs shook off his surprise and stepped forward to hug her. "It's good to see you, Kate."

Tony stood there, staring. "I might not have changed, but you have. What happened? Last time I saw you was at Bethesda; you were in a coma, and we were kicked out."

"Yeah, I went into protective custody with the navy after Ari tried to kill me; quickly worked my way through the ranks and settled into this position last month."

Ziva walked up to the trio, a navy attaché following close behind. She stopped next to Tony, watching the exchange silently.

"Ah, I see you've met Captain Morris," the attaché said, taking in the scene in front of him.

Everyone turned around to look at her again. "Captain?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded. "Chief of Operations here at Quantico; surprised?"

"Not really. When I got the call about a dead marine in the dorms on Quantico, was I surprised?"

Kate conceded. "Not really."

"Wait a minute; Morris?" DiNozzo asked.

She nodded. "Yep, been married for almost two years now."

"So, what happened?" McGee asked.

"Well, Probie, when a man and woman fall in love…" Tony started, only to be Gibbs-slapped by his partner.

Ziva smiled as he evil-eyed her for the punishment. "I think McGee was talking about the case." McGee nodded.

Kate took a breath. "Petty Officer Elizabeth Hale was reported missing after she didn't show for her duty shift yesterday morning. She was found a few hours ago by the dorm head in her room."

"Condition?" Gibbs asked.

"Raped, tortured and murdered," Kate responded, lowering her voice slightly.

"Okay then, let's go."

Captain Morris led the NCIS team up to the crime scene on the second floor.

"Make sure the whole building has been cleared and sealed off."

Kate smiled. "Done. Remember, I was one of your agents."

"Yeah," Gibbs replied gruffly. "Until Ari tried to kill you."

"And almost succeeded."

Tony stood close to Ziva while the friendly interaction was happening. "I'm sorry about them," he said. "You know, about Ari."

Ziva nodded. "Tony, I was the one who killed him, remember."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Nothing, boss," he said, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

Kate smiled at the exchange.

"They're always like this," Ziva commented.

"Yeah, I know," Kate replied. "I miss being a part of it."

Ziva turned. "How so?"

"Gibbs didn't tell you?"

"No," Ziva was puzzled.

"I was part of his team," Kate explained. "Then Ari Haswari almost succeeded in killing me. I was in a coma for nearly eight months before the navy brought me out of it. Apparently, I almost died more than a few times before they put me in witness protection." She paused briefly. "I wonder what happened to Ari?"

"I killed him," Ziva stated, "when he almost killed Gibbs. Before then, he'd almost killed Abby and the director; I wasn't officially NCIS, but I did save all of them."

Kate smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The pair were silent for a minute, before a yell from Tony startled them.

"Boss, I think you'd better see this," he called, poking his head out of a room that didn't have Hale's body in it.

"Why, Tony?" Kate called.

"We've got another body!"

Ziva ran up the stair towards Tony, Kate following close behind her.

"Oh my," Kate murmured.

The dead female on the bathroom floor wasn't a pretty sight. Tony began to number the points of interest as McGee photographed the scene. Ziva broke away from Kate to begin bagging the evidence after it had been photographed.

While the team worked, Captain Morris received a phone call and stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later, she stepped back in. "Gibbs, that was the director. Apparently we have a serial killer.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – MTAC_

MTAC was busy when Gibbs entered. Director Shepard was arguing with SECNAV on the large screen, and Cynthia was arguing with someone else on a smaller screen.

"What can I do for you, Jethro?" the director asked after ending the call.

"We have a serial killer, Jen, and I've only just found out about it?"

She moved to a seat, motioning for him to join her. "Everybody out!" she called and waited for the room to clear.

He continued to wait while she composed herself.

"Jethro, I think he is after us."


	2. Chapter 2

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Squad Room_

Tony, Ziva and McGee sat at their desks, trying to work on the case.

"Wasn't it good seeing Kate again?" Tony asked, his concentration the first to break.

"Yeah," McGee replied thoughtfully. "Yeah, it was."

Tony continued to focus on the screen he was reading, but his concentration was shot. Luckily, he was saved by his desk phone ringing.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

After a few mm-hmms, uh-huhs and other understanding grunts, he asked, "Does Gibbs know?"

"Do I know what, DiNozzo?" he asked from behind him.

Tony quickly replaced the receiver and stood up. "Boss, Abby has ID'd the Jane Doe from the bathroom. A Petty Officer Nancy Squires, stationed at Quantico."

"McGee?"

"Petty Officer First Class Nancy Squires, engineer at Quantico, was reported missing when she didn't show up to her duty shift and couldn't be found on base."

"How did she die?" Ziva asked.

"Same as the other girl," Jenny announced from behind Gibbs. "Raped, tortured and suffocated." The boss was the only person not surprised at her information.

"If I may, director," Tony said. "How did you know that?"

She sighed, moving to sit in Gibbs' chair. "We have a serial killer on our hands, and he seems to be after us."

The statement surprised everyone.

"Anyone in particular, director?" Tony asked, fearing the answer.

She sighed again. "No one at the moment, but I do think he'll go for the female agents first."

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"He seems to have access to high security areas, Ziva," the director said. "Which includes NCIS. That's why I want everyone moving around in pairs; no exceptions."

The three agents grumbled, but were silenced by a look from Gibbs.

"Tony, you and Ziva get to babysit each other, have fun and remember rule number 12; McGee, you get to hang out with Abby, and the same goes for you. Ducky and Palmer have the company of each other."

"What about you, Boss?" McGee dared to ask.

"He's with me," the director said, still sitting in Gibbs' chair. "He's the only one I trust enough," she whispered, loud enough for only the team leader to hear.

"McGee, shouldn't you be with Abby?" Gibbs asked, spurring them into action.

"Going now, boss," he said, gathering his gear.

"I want an ID on the killer tonight, McGee," Gibbs called. "I wanna know who's after us!"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Later, Ziva's apartment_

Tony was sitting on the couch waiting for his partner to exit the bathroom, still dressed in what he wore to work that day. "Hurry up, David," he called, beginning to jiggle his feet. "It shouldn't take that long to change into a tracksuit."

She emerged from the bathroom a moment later, her body covered only by a towel, her hair clean and wet. "Relax Tony; it takes time to wash my hair. You wouldn't want me dirty and uncomfortable tonight, would you?"

Tony sat still on the couch, taking in the sight before him. "Need a hand getting changed?" he asked, almost drooling over her appearance.

She poked her head out of her bedroom. "You're a pig, Tony."

"Yeah, but a cute pig!" he called back after her, knowing a smile would appear on her face.

"Doesn't stop you from being one!"

Ziva emerged from the bedroom seconds later, fully dressed with a duffel bag in hand. "Ready to go?" she asked. He simply nodded; standing and walking towards her. She smiled at him, handing over her bag. "Let's go then." Tony groaned at the weight of the bag, but continued towards his car anyway.

"After you, m'lady," he joked, holding her apartment door open for her.

"Pig," she said, walking out past him.

DiNozzo smiled to himself. "She loves me," he muttered, locking the door and following her down the stairs.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Somewhere_

A lone male figure sat in his car, sight trained on Tony and Ziva exiting the apartment building. He raised the barrel of his rifle, setting Ziva in his sights. The pair stopped suddenly, beginning to argue, and he set himself up for the shot.

He pulled the trigger moments after Anthony DiNozzo stepped into the path of the bullet.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Tony and Ziva_

Setting off for the car again after arguing over who was driving, Tony recoiled as a bullet pierced his body. Ziva watched as he fell quickly to the ground, hen pulled out her Sig and pointed it in the direction the shot came from. Hearing only a car drive off in the distance, she lowered her weapon and dropped to Tony's side, pulling out her cell phone instead.

"Tony! Where are you shot?"

He groaned a bit, trying to focus on her face. "Ziva…" he whispered, reaching for her hand. "Help me."

Tony lost consciousness moments later.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed again, this time dialling familiar numbers on her cell keypad.

"_Yeah, Gibbs,"_ the other person answered.

"Tony's been shot. He's unconscious," Ziva said. "We're about to go to the hospital, I'll call you when we get there." She hung up quickly and dialled for an ambulance.

"Don't die, Tony. Don't you dare die on me," she whispered, just as the operator picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Bethesda Naval Hospital_

Gibbs and the director ran into the waiting room, looking frantically for Ziva amongst the people. Spying her, the pair quickly moved to occupy the surrounding seats.

Gibbs had never seen Ziva cry, but in her current emotional state, he wasn't surprised. He quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Ziva sobbed into Gibbs' shirt while Jenny went to hassle someone for an update.

Minutes later, Jen returned with a doctor, a grim look on her face. She looked at Gibbs and shook her head, indicating they'd talk later, then returned her attention to the doctor.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked, moving Ziva off his chest for the report.

"I'm afraid it isn't good," the doctor said. "He's still alive, but he's in surgery. The bullet struck him in the right shoulder blade and hit his ribcage, but there was no exit wound. We're trying to locate the bullet now; we think it rebounded off the bone it struck and made its way into his right lung, but the scarring is making it hard to locate."

"How long until he is out of surgery?" Gibbs asked, gripping Ziva's hand tightly.

"I can't give you an estimate, I'm afraid, but someone will be out to update you the minute we know anything," he said gravely. "Luckily, we have plenty of blood on hand in case we need it, but I think we'll be a few hours yet. If you leave a contact number at the desk, you can go home and rest and we'll call you the minute he enters recovery.

"No," Director Shepard said. "We're fine here, just make sure he comes out alive or you'll be hearing from the secretary of the Navy." She flashed her badge at him. "Let's just say he's a personal friend of mine."

The doctor nodded. "Very well then. I'll send a nurse out with news when there is any. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return to your agent."

"Of course," Jen nodded.

The doctor stood and returned quickly in the direction he came from.

Jen sat down on Jethro's other side and sighed. Ziva collapsed into Gibbs again, tears threatening to spill once more.

"Should we call Abby and McGee?" Jenny asked quietly, knowing Gibbs knew his team better than anyone.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Ducky too."

Jen nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call Tim first, then Ducky; I'll call Cynthia in the morning and have her clear the next few days so I can assist you. I'm assuming you don't want another team called?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, just call Paula Cassidy, her team can assist us. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

Jenny nodded again. "I'll be back in a minute."

Gibbs only nodded in response and returned his attention to Ziva, his hand continually stroking her hair.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Tony's Room_

Tony was in pain. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could barely open his eyes.

"He just moved!"

That voice. He knew that voice. Nobody else he knew was that excited when someone woke up.

"Hush, Abby, he is trying to sleep."

He knew that voice too. He loved that voice. He loved Ziva, not that she knew that; not that he'd ever had the balls to tell her. He tried harder to open his eyes, and the bright light hurt them.

"Get Gibbs, he's definitely waking up!"

He heard some shuffling, the door opening and closing, and a hand grasping his tightly.

"We really need to stop being shot," Ziva whispered. "I do not think a new scar is a great way to gain my attention," she added.

Tony groaned but moved his lips into a weak smile. "Thanks," he whispered, trying harder to open his eyes. "Grrrr," he groaned.

"What?"

"The light…"

"Is that all?" He nodded.

Ziva flicked a switch, turning most of the lights off, leaving the room brightened by natural light and a single white lamp above his bed. "Better?" He nodded again.

Before anything else could happen, the door opened again, admitting the rest of the team into his room.

"Oh my god, Tony, you're finally awake!" Abby exclaimed, bending down to hug him.

"Careful, Abs," he moaned, his eyes adjusting slowly to being opened. He was greeted with the faces of Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Gibbs and Director Shepard.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, bending down to his level.

"Yeah boss?"

Gibbs smacked his head. "Stop getting shot. I actually need you on active duty, not sick leave again."

Tony cringed. "Okay, boss."

Gibbs nodded and stood back up. "Good, because you still don't have my permission to die." A low chuckle circled the room. "Now, I have Agent Cassidy and her team working with us on the case, as well as Captain Morris at Quantico."

"Any idea who shot me?"

Abby stepped forward. "Yeah, because the bastard didn't police his brass, we matched his prints. His name's Sayal El Mohabi, a Hamas terrorist linked to a Mossad operation about eight years ago."

Ziva gasped. "Oh, shit."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why did I get shot then?" Tony asked.

"The bullet was meant for me," Ziva whispered.

Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know him?" She nodded.

"Care to explain?" Jenny asked.

She sighed and nodded again. "A few years ago, before Cairo," she nodded to Jen, "I was involved in an undercover Mossad operation to catch a serial killer who would rape, torture and violently murder his female victims. We weren't notified until he killed one of our agents."

"Tali," the director breathed.

"No," Ziva said quietly. "Shiloh, my youngest sister."

"What about Tali?" Jenny asked. "I thought you only had one sister."

"Shiloh's existence was not very well known in Tel Aviv," Ziva continued in the same quiet voice. "I was only 18. Shiloh was murdered by El Mohabi on a Monday; Tali was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing two days later. I lost both my baby sisters the same week." Ziva was struggling to keep the tears at bay, but she pressed on. "We found Shiloh's body in an abandoned hotel room in Jerusalem. I was assigned by the Director personally to catch and eliminate him; he knew all his victims and had contacted them days before their murder. I tracked him for six months before he fell off the map, but never came close enough to catching or eliminating him."

"Radar," Tony automatically corrected her.

"Whatever," she said, still struggling to maintain her composure, but her confidence growing nonetheless. "Every now and then he would pop up somewhere in Europe or Asia, but we would lose him again. Now it seems his targets are on American soil."

"Either them or us," McGee muttered.

"I think I am his target."

"How do you know that?"

Ziva turned to look at Jenny. "He knows I was the assassin on his tail. He knows I was the one hunting him down. He now must know who I work for and how to capture me, his last target. He must have shot at us to try that."

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand harder in support. She smiled softly.

Gibbs sighed. "That's it; you two are going into protective custody."

Tony and Ziva both started to protest. Gibbs put up both his hands to silence them. "Enough! You're going into protective custody and that's final! Just be thankful it's not witness protection."

Tony and Ziva accepted the compromise.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked after a minute.

Jenny stepped forward. "There are three options: my house, Gibbs' house, or a safe house."

The partners shared a knowing look. "Safe house," they replied in unison.

Jenny smiled. "Good, because that was where you were going anyway." Everyone laughed.

"So, when do we leave?" Tony asked, sharing another look with Ziva.

"Tony, you have just had surgery!" she exclaimed, recognising the look in his eye. "I thought you hated being in pain."

"That's what painkillers are for, Zee-vah," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, as soon as the hospital releases you into my medical custody we can leave," Ducky said, speaking for the first time in the room.

"Where?" Ziva asked.

The director smiled. "Ziva, you know as well as everyone else I can't tell you that."

She shrugged in response. "It was worth a try."

A moment later, the doctor entered the room. "Okay, I need everyone to leave the room except Doctor Mallard, and that includes _everyone_, Officer David."

Protesting quietly, everyone left the room, Ziva sharing a last long look with her partner before closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Safe House_

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Tony asked from the couch.

"Because you actually have been here before," a different voice answered him.

"Kate?"

"Tony, I'm shocked," she said. "You can't remember my house?"

He groaned. "It's not like anything memorable happened here, so why would I remember your _old_ house, Captain Morris?"

She sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll admit it has been a long time since anyone's been here, including me."

Tony smiled. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to catch up on some sleep."

"One problem Tony," Kate interrupted.

He stared at her.

"There's only one bed, and Ziva's already asleep in it."

He shrugged. "Nothing new there," he said. "Night, Kate."

"Night, Tony," she replied, turning off the lights and returning to the surveillance room they had set up.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Director's Office_

Jenny sat in her chair facing the window, Gibbs standing behind the other side of the desk facing her back.

They stared at each other.

"I'm worried about them, Jethro," Jenny sighed, breaking the silence first.

He rose from his chair and went behind her to gently massage her tense shoulders. "I am too, Jen," he admitted.

She relaxed into his hands, taking the time to enjoy the massage.

"What about Abby and McGee?"

"They'll keep each other company."

"What about you and me?"

Jenny turned around to face him. He stepped around the side of the desk and crouched down to her eye level, looking deep into her eyes. "I still love you, Jen. Paris shouldn't have been the end of us," he whispered, gently grabbing her hands.

She melted under his gaze. "I still love you too."

He nodded, moving in to kiss her softly.

"My place or yours?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yours; I'll drive."

She stood up, he helped her into her coat, and they headed out towards the elevator hand in hand across the darkened boardwalk.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters - Abby's Lab_

"Timmy, come and sit down with me!" Abby called from the couch in her office.

"I'm almost done!" he called in response from her computer.

"Now Timmy!" she called again, squeezing Bert to her chest, making him 'fart'.

"Fine," he said, walking over to sit next to her.

"Hmmm," she murmured, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" he asked, looking into her peaceful face.

"Very," her muffled voice came from his shoulder.

Tim knew Abby would be asleep within minutes, so he made himself comfortable with her still snuggled against him.

"Night," he whispered, kissing her hair, the pigtails long abandoned.

"I love you, Tim," she said quietly.

He looked at her face again, and this time kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Abs," he whispered, and settled down to fall asleep.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Safe House_

Tony lay awake in the bed next to Ziva. He couldn't sleep, even though he knew his partner was out like a light next to him, her hand under her pillow safely holding her gun.

He turned over again, this time turning to face Ziva on his left side to avoid aggravating the bullet wound in his right shoulder.

"Tony, settle down and go to sleep," Ziva groaned, frustrated that the man next to her would not settle.

"I can't get comfortable," he muttered quietly.

She groaned again in frustration.

"Fine," he whispered. "I'll try not to move. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Good," Ziva muttered, returning to her dreams.

Tony sighed and fell back into the pillows, forcing himself to count himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_The Next Day – 0700_

_NCIS Headquarters – Director's Office_

Cynthia stepped into her boss's office to put the morning's security briefings on her desk, and was surprised to see that Jennifer Shepard wasn't in her office, asleep or otherwise.

Cynthia looked around and noticed nothing out of place, except Jenny's car keys in their usual spot on her desk.

The secretary smiled to herself; she had obviously gone home with Special Agent Gibbs the night before. This pleased her immensely; Cynthia knew many details about the couple's past, including Serbia and Paris.

Cynthia smiled happily as she returned to her desk, her hopes rising slightly that her bet with the major case team was closer to winning.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Safe House – 0730_

Tony walked into the kitchen in his boxers, surprised to see Kate and Ziva sitting at the breakfast bar together, talking and drinking coffee.

"Morning, ladies," he said cheerfully, trying to hide the pain he was in but attempting his most charming grin.

The girls looked at him, each other, then back to him again.

"Tony, put some pants on before you embarrass yourself in front of the team," Kate said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Too late," Gibbs said, appearing in the kitchen with Jenny behind him. "DiNozzo, where's your clothes?" he asked, slapping the back of his head.

He winced at the contact. "Morning boss, morning Jen."

Jenny nodded in greeting, though normally only Gibbs could get away with shortening her name that way, and took the last available stool next to Kate. She smiled at her. "I don't believe we've met. Jenny Shepard," she offered her hand.

"Kate Morris; you might have known me as Kate Todd."

Jenny nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. How have you been?"

Gibbs sighed, leaving the ladies to gossip, and went off looking for DiNozzo.

He found him in the bedroom, sitting on the unmade bed, staring at a spot on the wall.

"Tony?" he said, trying to gage the injured man's mood. "Are you okay?"

He nodded silently but didn't move. Gibbs took it as a sign and sat down next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

Tony shook his head, then nodded seconds later. "Yeah."

Gibbs offered him a coffee. He accepted.

"I love her, Dad," Tony said softly. Jethro was initially taken back at the comment, but didn't let his surprise show. "Yeah?"

Tony nodded. "When I was in hospital, I could hear her, feel her. She was so scared for me she as crying. I now she barely let go of my hand the whole time she was there. I know I saved her life when the bullet hit me. She's been hurt so many times before; I had to save her the pain just this once." He paused momentarily. "I love her."

Gibbs nodded, taking the confession in stride. "You really love her then?"

Tony nodded. "I want to marry her one day."

"If you hurt her…" Jethro trailed off.

The younger man nodded again. "I know; you'll find numerous ways to prolong my long, painful death."

"That's right."

The pair sat in silence again.

"What about rule number 12?" Tony asked a minute later.

Gibbs sighed. "That rule has been well and truly smashed."

Tony looked at his boss. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, taking another long swig from his coffee cup. "You and Ziva; Tim and Abby; me and…"

"Jen?" Tony smirked. Gibbs looked at him. "Good for you."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence again, father and son moment nearly over.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – 0900_

McGee sat at his desk, trying to help out Agent Cassidy's team with the tracking of El Mohabi's paper trail. The relief team had been working most of the morning, but weren't making as much progress as he, Tony and Ziva would have on a normal day.

"McGee, anything I can help you with?" Paula Cassidy asked, noticing his lapse in concentration.

"What?" he asked. He saw her standing in front of his desk. "Oh, no, I'm fine."

Suddenly, his computer beeped loudly. "Found something!"

Cassidy turned back to him. "What?"

"El Mohabi has been purchasing weapons in local areas surrounding the Quantico base, and significantly more in the Little Creek area."

Cassidy grabbed her gear, motioning for the others to follow her. "We got an address?"

"1014 Nelson Road, Little Creek," McGee called, standing up to follow them.

"Tim, sit down, the address is fake."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk, raising his eyebrows at Agent Cassidy. She promptly removed her belongings and placed them at the desk behind McGee's; the one she was given the first time she as placed on Gibbs' team.

"How do you know that, boss?"

Gibbs looked at McGee. "1014 Nelson Road, Little Creek, is the police station and sheriff's office, McGee."

"Right," he nodded, sitting back down at his desk.

Gibbs sighed. "Okay, with DiNozzo and David out, it's understandable that I want this bastard caught. Any questions?"

McGee and Cassidy's team returned to what they were doing, the replacement team occupying Tony and Ziva's desks. Paula Cassidy stood in front of Gibbs, hands on her hips. He looked up at her, noted the look in her eyes, and motioned for the elevator.

Once safely inside the metal box, emergency stop on, he looked at her expectantly.

"Gibbs, what are we doing?"

"Catching this bastard so I can have my team back," he replied.

"I know that," she sighed. "But how? My agents are nothing like yours. They don't know what you want done, or how to finish your sentences like they do. McGee's the only one who's actually accomplished something this morning."

"That's because he knows what to look for," Gibbs answered. "And you should too. You worked on my team once, so tell your boys what needs to be done. The sooner we kill this bastard, the sooner everything can go back to normal."

Cassidy nodded in understanding. Gibbs flicked the switch, and they returned to the squad room, Paula with a renewed bounce in her step.


	6. Chapter 6

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Safe House_

Tony was sitting on the couch, his feet resting comfortably on the coffee table separating him from the TV. He sat there staring at the blank screen, not moving a muscle. His lack of movement worried Ziva.

"Tony, are you alright?" she asked, trying to attract his attention. She resorted to snapping her fingers in front of his face, and when that didn't work, Gibbs-slapping him.

"Ow!" he said, raising his right arm to rub his head. "Argh!" he cried out in pain, grasping his injured shoulder.

Ziva was immediately at his side on the couch, gently kneading the wounded area with her fingers. Tony relaxed in a matter of minutes, the pain dropping to a dull ache.

"Better, yes?" she asked. He nodded. "Good," she said and Gibbs-slapped him again.

He turned to look at her. "What was that for?"

She smiled. "That was for forgetting you were shot."

He groaned, but didn't break eye contact. Tony realised Ziva was sitting close to him, her left knee resting on his right thigh, on hand on his chest, the other supporting the side of her head. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and saw a gleam in her eyes he had never noticed before; she could feel his heartbeat rise under her palm.

Ziva's face softened as she relaxed next to him. Tony welcomed the lack of tension between the pair. He lost himself in her deeply beautiful brown eyes and lowered his face towards hers, bringing his chin to the same level. They both closed their eyes as their lips came closer to each other, ready to…

"DiNozzo!"

The pair sprang apart quickly at the interruption. Kate was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, with a look on her face saying 'not impressed'!

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Doesn't Gibbs still have rule number 12?"

The pair on the couch shared a look and nodded together.

Kate sighed. "Then why were you breaking it?"

Tony smiled. "All it says is 'never date a co-worker'; it doesn't say anything about falling in love with them. Plus, the rule has been smashed and absolved."

Ziva turned her head quickly to face him again. "You love me?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Tony looked back in her eyes, his own full of warmth and love. "Yeah, I love you. It just took three years, a bullet and a serial killer for me to admit it to both of us."

She smiled. "I love you too."

DiNozzo grinned like a teenager and leant in to kiss her again.

This time, Kate didn't stop them.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Bullpen_

"Boss, got a phone number for El Mohabi!" McGee called, breaking the uneasy silence that had been plaguing the agents assembled. Hawkins and Taylor, Cassidy's men, looked up at him.

"Do I need to ask, McGee?" Gibbs said, not moving his eyes from the screen he was watching.

"Boss, I pulled his records, over the past week he has called Petty Officer Squires four times, Petty Officer Elizabeth Hale twice, and has tried to call Ziva's phone but hasn't been connected long enough for her to recognise him. He did leave a voicemail though."

Gibbs turned back to his desk after looking to McGee for details, and grabbed his badge, ID and Sig from the drawer they lived in. "Gear up!"

McGee played the message while the team moved.

"_Hello darling. I know where you are. I know who you work for. You can't hide from me, you or your lover boy. I will get you."_

As the conversation ended, Jenny stepped into the bullpen, strapping her badge and gun onto her belt. "I'm coming with you."

Gibbs looked at her. "No, Jen, you're not."

She glared back at him in equal intensity. "Yes, I am, Jethro. Ziva saved my life once, now it's my turn."

The staring match continued a minute longer, neither backing down; Cassidy's team watched in disbelief; McGee looking up every now and again from what he was researching; until Gibbs shrugged and broke the stare. Jenny smiled.

"Thank you, Jethro," she said.

"Whatever, Jen," he shrugged again. "McGee, you're with me; Cassidy, you take your team."

"Where am I taking them?" Cassidy asked. Gibbs pointed to McGee.

"The safe house where Tony and Ziva are at is 1241 Jefferson Boulevard, Georgetown. The signal I'm picking up from El Mohabi's GPS location is outside the Israeli embassy, also in Georgetown."

"Cassidy, go move Tony and Ziva to somewhere safer; be creative about where they go and how they get there; talk to Abs and Ducky if you need help. You guys can take the truck. Jen, McGee, we're going to pick up El Mohabi from the Israeli's. Any problems, don't call me."

Cassidy's team were almost left behind in the bullpen as Gibbs and co headed quickly for the elevator.

"I'm driving, Jethro," Jen said, holding her hand out for the keys, "We're going to visit the embassy first."


	7. Chapter 7

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Israeli Embassy, Georgetown_

The figure sat in his black SUV on the street opposite the main entry to the Israeli embassy. According to word on the street, Deputy Director David of Mossad was in town and occupying an office at the embassy. He watched as a navy blue Charger with government plates pulled into a parking spot outside the embassy building and three people stepped out, two men and a woman. He smiled as he recognised all three, especially the woman. Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS; he knew she was the Mossad assassin's partner after she lost him in Europe. She would make an excellent target after he was finished with the current one.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Israeli Embassy – Private Lounge_

"Shalom, Abraham," Jenny greeted the man sitting by the fireplace.

"Shalom, Jennifer," he returned, standing to embrace his guest. She stepped back, gesturing to the men behind her. "Deputy Director David, may I introduce Special Agents Gibbs and McGee, two of Ziva's team mates?"

Abraham stepped forward. "Ah, yes, Gibbs; Ziva speaks very highly of you; you are an excellent teacher." The team leader nodded, accepting the compliment in stride. "And McGee, I understand you're the computer genius; Ziva speaks very highly of you, also."

"Thank you, sir," he responded.

Abraham nodded. "Now Jennifer, I assume this visit is professional in nature, yes?"

She nodded grimly. "Unfortunately, it seems Ziva's past is coming back to haunt her; I assume the name Sayal El Mohabi is familiar to you?" The deputy director nodded. Jen continued. "Well, El Mohabi is alive and has killed two petty officers on the Quantico base and is now after Ziva. She's already in hiding so she doesn't know everything, but apparently El Mohabi has a score to settle with her and the rest of my agency."

Deputy Director Abraham David sighed heavily. "I knew this would happen, but I'm sorry Jennifer, there is nothing I can do to help you in this situation."

"Not even for your own daughter?" Gibbs asked, anger evident in his gruff voice.

Abraham turned to stare at Gibbs. "My daughter and I discuss her work at NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs, and nothing else. She had not worked an operation for Mossad since she was granted the liaison position at your agency. We talk once a month when she chooses to do so, not I. She may be my only surviving child, but that is not any reason for me to help her, or to help you. I do not owe her any favours."

Director Shepard sighed, subtly gesturing her hand to make Gibbs stand down. "Very well then, Abraham, it has been nice seeing you again, but we have other, more important, places to be now. And I suggest the next round of paperwork that appears on our desk concerning Ziva is signed and returned immediately if you value your position. Enjoy your time in America, and please try not to blow anything up in the vicinity of my Naval departments. Good day, Deputy Director."

Jenny turned and left the lounge, the two slightly stunned agents in her wake. They did not stop until they had reached the lobby.

"Are you sure telling David to shove it was your best option, Jen?" Gibbs asked quietly as the trio signed out and returned their visitor's passes.

Jenny shrugged. "I have done worse things to men more powerful than Abraham David. Plus, he needs me more than he cares to admit."

The beginning of that argument was broken by the familiar ringing of a cell phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, I believe you are looking for me. I wouldn't try to stop my mission if I were you. The bitch will die, her lover boy too, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"El Mohabi!" Gibbs growled into the handset. "I swear, if you touch any members of my team you will not live to regret it. Understand?"

The criminal sighed. "You are the one who does not understand, Special Agent Gibbs; and tell your lovely Director that she is next."

As the connection ended, Gibbs looked in horror to Jenny. No one would die if he could help it.

No one but El Mohabi himself.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

He raised the scope of his snipers' rifle to his eye, targeting the three federal agents exiting the embassy.

Catching Director Shepard firmly in his sight, he readied himself to take the shot when a familiar ringing from the next seat broke his concentration.

"What?" he growled into the mouthpiece, watching his targets enter their car and drive away.

"The targets are being moved," a male voice said.

"Are you going to tell me where, Hawkins?"

Brad Hawkins stuttered. "Uh, standby. You'll receive communications once they arrive."

"I'd better," El Mohabi finished and disconnected the call. He shook his head. Sure, Brad Hawkins was a good mole, well placed in NCIS, but the man was an imbecile. The only good thing about him was the inside information he passed on about his targets.

Good thing the stupid man was very dispensable.


	8. Chapter 8

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters - Autopsy_

Doctor Donald Mallard was sitting at his desk, attending to his autopsy reports, when the doors to his lab opened, admitting Agents Cassidy, Hawkins and Taylor, who were escorting Ziva and Tony. Though the senior field agent was still injured, he was trying his best not to show how much pain he was in.

"Ah, Ziva, Anthony! What brings you two out of hiding? Surely you're not here for my amusement?"

The partners laughed as Cassidy shook her head. "Sorry, Ducky, but they're temporarily hiding out in Autopsy while we organise their next safe house; the first one was almost compromised this morning," she added before he could ask.

"Oh," he said, his voice falling flat in the echoing lab. "I hope Caitlin wasn't to blame."

Ziva and Tony shared a smile at the mention of the captain's name. They moved closer to each other, trying to subtly hold the other's hand; the move was not missed by Ducky, though the medical examiner waited for the other three agents to exit before approaching the subject.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva settled themselves on an autopsy bench side by side and began a new round of harmless bantering, one which they both enjoyed and did not fail to include not-so-subtle flirting.

Ducky sat down at his desk, pleased that they had finally realised their feelings for ach other.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Somewhere else_

Sayal El Mohabi sat in his car, conference calling all involved in his mission to finally dispose of the bitch.

"The targets are currently quarantined in the Autopsy laboratory," Hawkins announced over his line.

"We are in place outside the service elevator," another's voice came.

"Loop installed over security footage," a third man spoke.

"You know that will only be effective for a few minutes," Hawkins interrupted.

"Well, yeah," the third man replied. "I didn't say I had turned it on. I will when you're just about to enter the lab. Is that okay with you?" he finished sarcastically.

El Mohabi sighed. "Shut it, you two. Are you ready to go?"

Affirmative noises emanated from the loudspeaker.

"Okay then, sound off. Check one," he began. The four other teams followed, and finally El Mohabi felt his plan beginning to fall together in a way only beneficial to him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Autopsy_

Ziva and Tony sat on the autopsy benches, side by side, bantering in their usual manner when the arrival of the service elevator interrupted them.

"I didn't think we had any bodies," Tony said, moving his uninjured arm to unholster his weapon. Ziva did the same.

"Hey Ducky, are you expecting any new arrivals?" Tony called.

The ME exited his supply closet empty-handed. "No, Anthony, why do you ask?"

Tony gestured towards the service elevator shaft. "Someone's arrived," he answered simply.

Ducky frowned. "Oh. Let me just call Jethro; I'll ask."

Ziva's cell was in her left hand, her Sig in her right, as she hopped off the autopsy table elegantly. She could hear Ducky's side of his conversation with Gibbs as she approached the service elevator, making many subtle but meaningful gestures in the direction of the security camera. While moving she used her cell to call Abby.

"Forensics," the over-excited Goth answered.

"Abby," Ziva said, not taking her eyes off the metal doors. "I need you to tap into the autopsy security camera and direct the feed to the plasma in the bull pen."

"Ziva, are you and Tony in trouble?" she asked, the sound of her fingers tapping the keyboard evident over the line.

"Abby, focus. You also need to pull the feeds from the service elevator and autopsy receiving."

The scientist sounded sceptical. "Ziva, there's nothing there. You aren't even there. All is can see is Ducky sitting at his desk."

Ziva turned to look at her partner. Tony was on the phone to McGee.

"I'm sorry, but Officer David is busy, she might call you back later if she's alive."


	9. Chapter 9

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Bullpen_

Abby stared at her phone, shock written all over her face. The male voice that spoke over the line belonged to the man who had left the message on Ziva's phone.

The voice belonged to Sayal El Mohabi.

Horrified, she took the stairs and ran to the bullpen. McGee, Gibbs and the Director were already there; all staring at the blank security feeds, except now the autopsy feed was only showing snow.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" she called, bouncing into the bullpen. "It's El Mohabi! He's the one in autopsy! He's going to kill Ziva and Tony!"

Gibbs growled. "Not on my watch he's not."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Autopsy_

Ducky's hands were handcuffed behind his back. He was forced into an uncomfortable sitting position close to the cadaver drawers out of view. And he was barely conscious.

El Mohabi still had his hands on Ziva's arms, except now she was handcuffed the same way. Her Sig was now locked inside 107 with Tony's and his cell; she had managed to conceal hers on her person; but still she could barely hold her anger in.

"Stop fighting me, darling," El Mohabi whispered into her ear. "If you don't, you may not live as long."

Tony was staring at Ziva, his eyes not leaving hers. Even meters away, he could see how assassin Ziva was fighting investigator Ziva in an internal battle to escape her captor. He was trying to give her strength, to reign in her anger, to prevent something worse happening. Luckily, unbeknownst to El Mohabi, she still had her knives concealed with her cell.

Being armed did not help them in any way when El Mohabi rendered the pair unconscious with a single pinch. An assistant moved in to the lab to help El Mohabi move their bodies into black body bags for transport to another location.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – Squad Room_

Gibbs was shouting angrily into his phone, trying to save his people.

"I don't care if it's the president, no one enters or exits the yard!" He ended the call abruptly and Jenny frowned at him.

"They didn't deserve that, you know," she said, standing, arms crossed in front of the plasma. "They're already doing their jobs."

He sighed. "Jen, it's Tony and Ziva that are hostages. I know they've come out of worse situations before, but Tony's injured, and this guy has a personal vendetta against Ziva. Somehow, I think their chances of survival have dropped."

Jenny was saved from responding by McGee and Abby's announcement.

"Gibbs! I managed to hack into the autopsy receiving camera, and it looks like there are four men trying to move two body bags into a waiting van."

The two bosses turned. "License plate?"

They tapped a few more keys before answering. "Tango-Alpha-Foxtrot-Zero-Four-Seven-Bravo," McGee announced.

"Running them, bossman," Abby said, moving to Tony's desk. "It's registered to Brad Hawkins, NCIS."

"Hawkins is on Cassidy's team," Jenny said. "He's our mole!"

The other half of the squad room that had been eavesdropping immediately stood up, grabbed their gear and ran for the various exits, ready to fight if necessary, to rescue two of their top investigators.

Gibbs threw around portable headsets to the team leaders surrounding him. "Channel four," he said, "we'll route it through MTAC. I want the bastards alive and my team unharmed. We'll maintain radio silence unless communication is necessary. The director and I will be upstairs. Let's go."

The people around him moved quickly, most to go check the yard in order to save Tony and Ziva; Abby and Tim retreated to her lab.


	10. Chapter 10

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Tony and Ziva_

The body bags they were in were thrown unceremoniously onto the ground, hitting the concrete floor loudly, causing the people inside to moan involuntarily. El Mohabi smiled. He planned on causing them so much pain they would be begging him to end their lives.

"Where do you want me to put them, Sayal?" Hawkins asked.

El Mohabi shook his head and turned to face them. "I don't know; hang them off the ceiling for all I care, just get them out of the body bags and out of my sight." He was wearing his 'you're-a-fucking-idiot' face when he spoke to the stupid younger man.

Meanwhile, Ziva was trying to recognise the other two men. She had faked staying unconscious at the beginning of their journey fifteen minutes before.

"Arrrgh," Tony moaned. "Where are we?"

"Hostages, Tony," she whispered sarcastically. He tried to throw a charming smile at her, but could only manage a grimace. "Your shoulder hurts, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony moaned. "Good." She looked around at their surroundings. They had been left in a windowless room that smelled of paint stripper, methylated spirits and sawdust.

"So where exactly are we?" Tony asked again.

Ziva sighed. "We are in a warehouse in the unfinished industrial estate, just outside Little Springs."

"Does Gibbs know where we are?" the pain in his shoulder was affecting Tony's state of mind.

"Not yet, Tony," his partner answered, pulling out her cell phone. "But he will soon."

Tony fell back against the wall, breathing deeply to try and overcome the pain. He heard Ziva frantically whisper into the handset of her phone. Hopefully they would be rescued before El Mohabi's killing instincts made themselves known.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_NCIS Headquarters – MTAC_

Jenny was watching Gibbs pace anxiously in front of the large screen when his cell phone rang. The techs immediately began recording ands tracing the call before Gibbs answered without checking the caller ID.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Ziva; I don't have much time but we have been taken to an unfinished industrial estate just outside of Little Springs. I am pretty certain we are in a warehouse – it smells of methylated spirits, paint stripper and sawdust."

"Tony?"

"His shoulder hurts, but he is conscious and already annoying me, which means he is fine. I have identified Hawkins as an accomplice; two other men were in the van with us during transport, but I have not managed to identify them yet."

Gibbs sighed. "Okay, we have half a dozen teams coming out for you now. Good work." He ended the conversation in true Gibbs fashion and walked towards the exit.

"Jen, you're not coming. We'll stay in contact as much has possible and you can meet us at the hospital."

The director didn't like being told what to do, but accepted Gibbs' terms in order to coordinate the operation from MTAC. "Jethro," she called as an afterthought just as he reached the door. He looked back at her. "Watch your six," she reminded him with a smug smile. He nodded and smirked slightly in return and closed the door.

Jenny sighed again. She would have time later to pay Ziva back for what she did in Cairo.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Tony and Ziva_

Tony had fallen asleep out of exhaustion not long after Ziva's phone call to Gibbs. For a minute or two, she watched him sleep peacefully before returning to plotting their escape and subsequent rescue. Normally, she did not like having to rely on other people to save and/or rescue her, but this time was different.

The only weapons they had left were their knives, thanks to rule 9, but there were still many things she could do with knives at her disposal.

She turned back to look at Tony, and could see that even in his sleep he was in pain, so she moved next to him and began to massage his wounded shoulder, the same at she had the day before. It was hard to believe he had only been shot two days ago; then they were in hospital, now they were hostages.

A sudden crash outside the room brought Ziva back to reality. Fearing the visitor, she quickly woke her partner, though he did so under protest, and moved one of her knives within reach.

The door burst open, and one of El Mohabi's henchmen entered the enclosed room, a sly smirk on his face.

"Get up," he said harshly, kicking Tony with his foot.

"Hey!" he growled. "Don't do that!"

The man bent down to Tony's level. "Oh, poor baby, does it hurt?" he asked in a mocking tone. His evil laugh echoed off the bare metal walls, making Ziva cringe involuntarily. Tony knew he would never forget the sound of his voice.

The man stood up again, though he was no where near finished tormenting the pair; lucky for them, El Mohabi wanted them moved into his chamber.


	11. Chapter 11

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_The Rescue_

Half a dozen navy blue Chargers pulled up just outside the warehouse Abby had traced Ziva's cell phone signal to; the major case van and Ducky's van not far behind them. Director Shepard was with them via MTAC.

Each had their orders: Gibbs wanted El Mohabi alive, his team in safe hands, and Hawkins arrested.

Captain Morris stepped out of another car to join Gibbs and the other team leaders to begin their rescue operation.

They all knew what to do, and everything happened quickly. It was like watching a movie frame-by-frame.

Tony and Ziva were thrown forcefully and with little care into the main room where El Mohabi was waiting.

The agents paired off and circled the warehouse, staking out the entrances, exits and vantage points. Paula Cassidy wanted to be the one to take out Hawkins herself.

Sayal El Mohabi laughed as his targets hit the floor hard: pain was the theme of the day.

Gibbs and McGee were the first to enter the building; they began clearing rooms quietly as other pairs began to follow them.

Tony and Ziva were tied to chairs in the middle of the room; there was no hope for escape via the use of her hidden knife like last time. Or the use of her cell phone.

Captain Morris and a member of her team entered the warehouse via the rear entrance. They systematically cleared the rooms in the same fashion before stopping to observe the actions of El Mohabi.

El Mohabi began beating Tony around the face, taking his time to torment Ziva the same way he had years before while she was on his tail.

The main room of the warehouse was now surrounded by agents, though El Mohabi had four armed men of his own; Gibbs was waiting for the right moment to announce their presence and rescue his team.

Ziva was now on the receiving end of El Mohabi's anger; she was still back-chatting him just to torment her captor more.

It was only when something in Sayal El Mohabi finally snapped that the opportunity to take him out presented himself. Tony and Ziva had managed to taunt him enough for him to have them 'assume the position'.

The sight of his two agents on their knees, hands tied firmly behind their backs, which forced Gibbs into action.

The Arab raised his own handgun and aimed for her left shoulder, then stopped. For a moment, he contemplated shooting her, but instead withdrew a knife and cut a deep gash along her exposed arm.

The assassin barely flinched as the blade ran long and deep, blood dripping down almost instantly.

Tony, on the other hand, began yelling at El Mohabi, even though his broken nose slurred his words.

Gibbs took it as a sign, and as one, the warehouse was stormed by groups of NCIS agents and Navy personnel.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Tony_

It all happened so quickly; one moment El Mohabi was cutting into Ziva's arm and I was yelling at him, the next Gibbs, Probie, Kate, Paula and half the agency had their SIg barrels pointed at us. Well, not Ziva and I specifically, but, you know, in our general direction.

El Mohabi and his cronies laughed at the appearance of the weapons, looked at each other, then raised their automatic rifles in response.

For some not-so-strange reason, it reminded me of the scene from _Pirates of the Caribbean 3_, just after they return from the after world and try to… hang on DiNozzo, back to reality.

Time seemed to slow; I looked over to Ziva, tried to communicate with her silently as we do so often. She had managed to free her hands quickly and subtly, and was in the process of ripping the hem of her shirt to bandage her arm. If the situation were different, I would have wolf-whistled, because damn, even wounded she's hot!

I should probably tell her that later, but I value my life. Maybe I'll just silence her protests with a kiss; that one at Kate's the other day was pretty damn awesome. Perhaps it's time to withdraw my mother's engagement ring from the safe; I think it would look beautiful on her finger. Mine forever…

A few more shouts made me look back to her face again, and she silently told me how to free my hands. As I followed her unspoken instruction, I smiled in thanks. Our eyes met briefly and there were a few things I didn't recognise; fear, briefly, followed by anxiety, adoration, courage, and love.

Love; since the other day at Kate's, I hadn't known she felt that way about me.

For the first time since this whole escapade started, I'm truly grateful it's Ziva by my side.

It was then that time sped up and everything turned to shit.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_The Rescue_

The automatic rifles were raised in a circular fashion, aimed at the various teams who had already targeted them.

Sayal El Mohabi saw an opportunity he could not afford to pass up. Not many people had noticed his hostages were silently conversing; he had, and knew that the Israeli's weak point was for her partner, and vice versa.

Time seemed to slow; Kate moved from her hiding spot slowly and into another, one closer to Ziva and Tony. Their silent communication wasn't missed by the rescue team, though they had the sense to ignore it.

The aggressors didn't lower their guns; they just laughed more at Gibbs' team.

Then, as if a higher power really hated them, time sped up and all hell broke loose.

El Mohabi stood still facing Gibbs, raised his right arm and fired a single shot behind him. It hit Ziva instantly.

Kate launched forward from her hiding spot and fired back, hitting El Mohabi in the chest.

A gunfire broke out, and the kidnapped agents found enough cover in the gunfire to escape to a safer location; namely, outside the warehouse.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Gibbs_

It only lasted a few minutes after El Mohabi took the first shot at Ziva. I didn't see exactly where it hit her, but they both ran passed Kate upon their escape.

Kate fired the first retaliatory shot to protect our people, and that was where I lost track of her. El Mohabi's men fell quickly between the many teams and I; Ducky will be a very busy man once he arrives.

It was only a few moments later when the bullets stopped flying; I noticed the henchmen had all fallen, for the most part in the same general positions they were in before the party started; and most of my team were still standing.

I moved slowly forward, ready to check for any survivors, when I noticed who else was on the floor.

Kate had fallen 5 meters from where Tony and Ziva were standing; mere millimetres from where they had passed her. She was lying in a pool of her own blood.


	12. Chapter 12

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Later – Bethesda Naval Hospital_

Jenny and Abby arrived as fast as they could after they had found out where Gibbs had sent them. It didn't take the Director long to extract answers on the conditions of her team members from a reluctant nurse, and a doctor even more so reluctant to release medical information to non-family members. It was not until Jenny pulled out her badge proving her identity that they were told anything.

The pair rushed to the fourth floor where Tony was resting in the surgical unit. Luckily, he had only torn a few stitches during the whole ideal, but an infection had set in and he was hooked up ti IV antibiotics. Ziva was still in surgery.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-Tony-you're-safe-I-never-though-I-would-ever-see-you-again-we-all-were-so-worried-even-Timmy-oh-my-god-I-missed-you-so-much-where-is-Ziva-I-though-she-was-brought-in-with-you?"

Tony was glad there was a distraction from the pain raging through his body and the worry for his partner. The ceiling was beginning to get very boring.

"Abby," Tony sighed. "I missed you too." He hadn't really; having focussed more on staying alive than missing his friends, but little white lies never hurt anyone, especially this caffeine-high forensics scientist.

Tony looked up and noticed Gibbs leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest, a grim look on his face. Tony knew that look; it was not a good look.

"Abbs, how about you go assault one of the nurses for information on Ziva?" he said in his usual voice, though it did sound a little gruffer than usual.

The pair silently watched as Abby closed the door behind her; Gibbs moved to sit on the edge of Tony's bed. They sat in silence for a moment before the boss spoke.

"They did all they could, Tony, but she had lost too much blood. The bullets tore through her abdomen, hitting almost every major organ and shattering her spinal column. She was too far gone…"

Tears ran down Tony's cheeks. "Ziva," he whispered, dropping his head to his chest.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked. "I hadn't heard. I thought she was still in surgery."

Tony looked up. "So did I."

The pair sat in silence for another moment.

"If it wasn't Ziva, then who the hell were you talking about then?"

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, it was Kate who died. She managed to fatally wound El Mohabi and a few of his cronies before she fell, but he shot her pretty well."

"Where are the bastards now?"

"Autopsy; Ducky's letting Palmer practice on them; I'm sure they're both enjoying that."

Tony's face cleared slightly at the news. "Anyone else injured? Ziva and I were the first ones shipped here, and that was separately."

His boss nodded. "Cassidy's mole is in interrogation with half a face. He won't last long once we let him go, if Jenny doesn't ship him off to Gitmo. Other than that, a few other gun shot wounds, but nothing serious a few stitches won't fix."

"How's Jenny taking everything?"

"Ask her yourself, DiNozzo, she's right outside."

Tony looked hopeful. "Can everyone come in?"

The older man nodded and opened the door; Jenny, Abby, McGee and Paula Cassidy walked in.

"See, Timmy, I told you he's fine," Abby said, bouncing next to McGee, who was holding tightly onto her hand. Tony laughed at his facial expression, a cross between amusement and annoyance. Gibbs shot him a glare and he quietened quickly.

Jenny sat down on Tony's bed, taking the spot Jethro had just vacated.

The door opened again, this time admitting a doctor dressed in scrubs. "Family of Ziva David?" he asked, pronouncing her name incorrectly.

"Dah-veed," Tony corrected. "And yes, we are. How is she?"

The surgeon smiled. "She's in recovery now; we should be able to move her to this room in about 4 hours, depending on when she wakes up from her anaesthesia."

"Yeah," Tony said. "But how is she?"

"We managed to repair the knife damage to her forearm," he began, "it shouldn't leave too much of a noticeable scar. The bullet that hit her left shoulder didn't cause too much damage; we removed the fragments and repaired the muscle and tissue damage. She'll need 3 to 4 weeks off work, just like Mr DiNozzo will, and then another 2 weeks of light duties – strictly desk work, absolutely no field work. And that goes for both of them."

Gibbs and Jenny shared a knowing look, and then began to laugh. Tony joined in after a moment, and the rest of the team followed suit. The doctor was the only one not laughing.

"Um, excuse me," he interrupted. "Care to let me in on the joke?"

Abby and McGee looked at him strangely. "You don't know Ziva, do you, doctor?" she asked.

"It's Doctor Carter, and no, I don't know Ms David," he said. "Why?"

It was McGee's turn to speak. "She is Israeli Mossad, she doesn't do desk work. You should have seen what happened the last time she was put on desk work."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Three days later_

"Probie! The movie finished!" Tony called from the lounge. He and Ziva had been released from Bethesda earlier that morning, under strict orders from Doctor Carter to stay off their feet as much as possible.

Tony took advantage of this and employed McGee as their personal servant. He wasn't too happy about it, but Gibbs insisted. Strongly.

"What do you want to watch now, Tony?" he asked in a bored voice after appearing next to the TV.

"Hmmmm," he pretended to think, despite knowing exactly what he wanted to watch. "_Casino Royale_, the 2006 version."

Tim looked over at Ziva. "That okay with you?"

The assassin laughed. "McGee, I am the ultimate Bomb girl. Plus, I picked it."

"It's Bond, Zee-vah," Tony said, putting his arm around her shoulders, drawing her body closer to his. She snuggled into his shoulder, resting her head closer to his chest than his face. He rested his chin on her hair. They joined hands in his lap and settled into the comfortable position.

"Whatever," she sighed in resignation.

Tim knew that they wouldn't want him watching and repeating everything he saw to Gibbs, even though he and Abby would discuss it to death later, and finished putting on the next movie for them. He looked over to the couch after starting the movie, and noticed they had fallen asleep.

Tim sighed to himself and grabbed the camera off the table from its hiding place. He snapped a few shots of the cute couple, probably for blackmailing them later.

Quietly finishing the task Abby had entrusted to him, he cleaned up the mess the partners had made and let himself out of Tony's apartment. Their bed rest was over in 24 hours, though medical leave wasn't up for another two weeks, and he expected the place to be cleaned once their energy was restored.

Thinking back over the last few days, he was glad the events had brought him and Abby closer together, and that rule 12 didn't exist anymore. Tony and Ziva deserved to be happy, and with each other they would truly be so.

As he started driving towards Abby's apartment on the other side of town, he smiled to himself.

For the most part, all was well. Until all hell broke loose once more.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Yay, it's finally finished! Only took me about six months to write it, but yeah. BOLO for the rest of the series, the next instalment is called _Forever_, based on the song by Chris Brown. This ended up dragging on too long so I split it. _Forever_ will be a hell of a lot fluffier. I promise.

Please review. It might not make Season 6 come faster, but it'll make the wait less painful…


End file.
